


Why her?

by kuchiki977



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, cluclu from shirley's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki977/pseuds/kuchiki977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't understand why he basically offers his kindness on a silver platter to a woman that would say "Is that all?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As with most of the student council's "business trips" (though they were clearly field trips), the members of the council were none the wiser until a couple hours beforehand. Excluding Milly from her subordinates, of course. Who else could have planned the outing weeks in advance and kept it a secret until she could herd her precious sheep onto a bus?

As student council president, Milly decided that she was long overdue for a vacation. Sure, her family went on vacations quite often but the stuffy, pretentious air of her parents often choked her when she was forced to spend long amounts of time with them in close proximity. That was the main reason she had always preferred her grandfather's company. This was the very same grandfather that was the chairman of Ashford Academy and her beloved cohort on many a scheme. Naturally, he had agreed when his favorite granddaughter had mentioned wanting to take the entire student council on a trip to a hot spring. Truthfully, the hard part had been finding a date that she could wrangle all of her subordinates into coming.

Unfortunately, her two newest additions, Suzaku and Kallen, were unable to come along.  Suzaku was apparently on-call for the army and had to stay in the event that they needed him. Kallen was in the middle of another bout of sickness. Worst of all, the middle schoolers had midterms around the corner and Lelouch wouldn't allow Nunally to tag along so she could study. He looked crushed when he told her she couldn't go even though he was. Milly felt slightly bad for badgering him until he conceded but then she thought that Lelouch clearly needed to relax. He looked paler and he was even more winded after climbing a flight of stairs than usual. He brushed off her concern every time she asked but she couldn't help feeling that something in him had changed.

The only ones who had been thrilled at the idea had been Rivalz and surprisingly enough, Shirley. Well, perhaps Shirley wasn't quite a surprise. She was indignant until Lelouch announced that he was going, then she was more than happy to go along with Milly's plans. Milly had half a mind to call her out on that but she refused to give Lelouch the opportunity to slink away with a flustered Shirley as his distraction. Milly decided to wait until a later date to act on her observation.

Once she finally got them all the bus, the student council behaved as it usually did. Shirley flocked to Lelouch and was trying to comfort the melodramatic pretty boy that missed his sister. Rivalz was attempting to impress Milly with anything he could think of. Finally, Nina quietly sat in her seat and stared out the window. The bus was just about to leave when another person stepped onto the bus. 

The stranger had long, beautiful lime green hair and striking golden eyes. She was composed and moved with what seemed to be effortless grace. She paid no mind to the student council's astonished stares and made herself comfortable in her plush seat. If the bus hadn't been chartered by the Ashford family, the stranger's entrance and confident stride wouldn't have garnered much attention. However it was and it had, and Milly, being the eccentric noblewoman she was, was about to invite the girl on the trip with them. 

"Hey, what's your name-"

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Before Milly could finish her sentence, Lelouch had interrupted her with an angry shout. It was so out of character for the usually composed boy, that even Milly turned to look at him. He paid none of them any heed and continued to glare at the girl. She turned to meet his eye and somehow, she conveyed her exasperation with the slightest downward motion of her eyebrows. "I'm taking the bus," she deadpanned.

Lelouch actually approached her then. He grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. In any other situation, Milly would have teased Lelouch for his sudden forwardness but she had to strain her ears to catch even bits of their hushed conversation. The conversation was over relatively fast and Lelouch looked all the more disgruntled for it. The girl turned away from him and he made himself comfortable in the seat next to hers. She didn't seem to care though.

Shirley, however, minded quite a bit. She had been looking forward to having Lelouch mostly to herself on this trip and it had been such a rare opportunity to get him alone! Away from Nunally even! She hadn't been able to hear their whispers between each other but they had gotten too close for her comfort. 

"Sooo, who's your friend?" Milly's teasing voice was a lot less worrying when it wasn't directed at her and she always admired how Lelouch didn't let her get to him.

"Everyone, this is...Chane." The girl didn't even flinch at the sound of her name and Lelouch didn't prod her like he expected her to take an interest in the other passengers. It seemed awfully intimate in Shirley's opinion and also Milly's if the president's intense eyebrow waggling in her direction was any indication.

Shirley spent the rest of the bus ride sulking but her spirits lifted when the stranger and Lelouch began arguing as soon as they got off the bus. Well, Lelouch was the only one that seemed angry. Chane seemed not to care. He seemed pretty upset with her and only seemed to glare or frown in her direction. Shirley felt relief wash over her. This  _Chane_ person wasn't going to be much competition for Shirley if she kept irritating Lelouch!

Any normal person would avoid something that angers them but for some inexplicable reason, Lelouch followed Chane wherever she went. Sure, it appeared that it was mostly to keep her from getting into trouble, but Shirley couldn't help feeling frustrated that the perfect opportunity to progress her and Lelouch's relationship by spending copious amounts of time together had been effectively sabotaged by a childish woman that couldn't care less that Lelouch doted on her almost as much as he did Nunally. 

She really doesn't understand their relationship. Watching them interact just raises more questions than it answers.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside."

His brow twitched in the early stages of irritation, "I gathered that. I was referring to your wardrobe choice."

She pretended to think it about it and give herself a once over. After an almost awkward amount of time passed, she eventually said, "Your point?"

Lelouch looked ready to smack his hand against his forehead and she didn't blame him in the least. He sighed and tried to reason with her, "You're not dressed for the weather. You'll get sick."

 Without missing a beat, she confidently declared, "I won't get sick." She was wearing fashion boots, leggings, a pleated white skirt and long-sleeved top. Shirley could admit that she was dressed well but she wasn't prepared for the winter wonderland outside their inn.

 Lelouch was at the end of his rope and he looked as if he was considering trying to shake the sense into her. He turned away from her and it seemed as if he had given up but then he started to rifle through his suitcase. He brought out an extra change of clothes and began DRESSING her. 

 C.C. continued to sass him while he put a hat, coat, gloves and a scarf around her neck. He just let her talk down to him! She couldn't believe Lelouch would waste his kindness (the very same she tries so hard to be on the receiving end of) on someone so ungrateful.

 

That had only been the beginning though.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next incident had Shirley questioning this girl's sanity. It honestly amazed her how much Chane loved that ugly yellow blob. Drawing a face on it and giving it a hat didn't do it any favors. Moreover, the strange plush toy seemingly materialized out of nowhere-well not nowhere  _unfortunately_ -

_"C.-Chane, why is Cheese-kun in my suit case?"_

_"Because I put him there."_

_"What did you take out to make him fit in here though?"_

_"All those papers."_

_"...you mean my homework?"_

Lelouch heaved a sigh so profound, Chane's company seemed fit to be a herculean trial. Shirley was inclined to agree.

 

But she's getting off track. The aforementioned doll spent most of its time nestled between Chane's arms. This woman got more and more confusing as time went on. What happened to that cool, mature minx that gave Shirley some clue of why Lelouch might prefer her? Now, she seemed like a child. Even more so than when he chided her for trying to go outside in inadequate clothing.

She took it everywhere she went. Even when they went on a nature walk to-as Milly so excitedly put it-"mingle with the monkeys." Despite how lazy Chane seemed, she was the first one out the door after Milly. Lelouch had looked haggard after chasing Chane all day, so she tried to convince him to stay inside (with her) but the second he lost sight of Chane he was out of his seat and looking for his coat.

"Trust me, I would love to stay in and relax-" He was putting on his coat while keeping an eye on Chane through the window.

"But?" Shirley stood up.  She knew what was coming.

"I can't just let her wander around by herself-"

"Why not? She's the same age as us, isn't she?"

"Yes, but that's not the problem-"

"Then what is, Lulu?" She placed her hand over his gloves and looked him in the eye. She even used his nickname, hoping it might make him inclined to give her a proper answer this time.

"Well-" A flash of bright green disappeared behind a tree and Lelouch left his gloves, slipped on his boots, and followed the rest of the group outside.

"Lulu!" She attempted to catch his hand but he was already halfway out the door. Shirley grumbled but followed him out.

 

When she finally reached the group, they were looking over the edge of the mountain. It was a beautiful scene of tall, snow capped mountains, and a gorge filled with snow.  Trees peaked out here and there. Any other time, Shirley would have stopped to appreciate the view.

There was a railing to prevent accidents and Chane was leaning on it. Rivalz was getting pretty worked up for some reason though, and he accidentally knocked Cheese-kun out of her grasp.

That was the first time Shirley saw Chane make an expression other than mild disinterest. The accompanying otherworldly gasp, was overdramatic though. Rivalz and Chane had scrambled to catch it but it fell to the ledge below. He apologized profusely but Shirley was somewhat pleased to see it gone.

The same could not be said for Chane, as she seemed to be seriously contemplating hopping the fence to get her toy, if the leg already hitched over it was any indication. Lelouch had been chatting with Milly and glanced to check on Chane. Seeing her precarious position, he squawked and actually sprinted to the insane woman. Reprimanding her like a child, he grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs next to the lower ledge. She was shocked that such a stubborn woman allowed him to lead her. Once they were closer to Cheese-kun, he grabbed it, brushed off the snow and handed it to her. She immediately squished the toy to her chest and buried her face in it.

Shirley chose to ignore how pleased Lelouch looked about it and the slight tinge of red to his cheeks.

 

Not only was she bossy, lazy, and ungrateful, but Chane was also a picky eater. To the point that she got into a fight with the chef when she was told that pizza wasn't served at the inn. Chane said some uncalled for insults and the cook said some choice words about the girl's eating habbits. Oddly enough, Chane took more offense on behalf of pizza rather than her own.

Lelouch, ever the master negotiator, diffused the situation by apologizing on Chane's behalf and promising to buy the girl pizza. With the patience of a saint, he allowed Chane to snatch his phone and order her beloved pizza. The biggest red flag was how she knew Lelouch's credit card information without even looking.

Does she extort money from him often?!

 

She can't understand why Lelouch puts up with her. She does as she pleases without any regard for anyone else but all he does is tend to her. Shirley would kill for the attention Chane gets showered with. She honestly seems to expect the royal treatment from him and he delivers. She has Lelouch at her beck and call without even saying anything to him. In fact, she hasn't heard Chane actually speak to Lelouch other than to order him around or when she joins Milly in teasing poor Lelouch.

 

Shirley grudgingly admits that Chane is pretty but she didn't think Lelouch would be manipulated so easily. If that is why though, what made her so much better than Shirley? Shirley had long, glossy hair too! Chane's was always glossy no matter what conditions it had been put through while Shirley had more flyaways than she would like after a day out but she can't help that! Was it because she was shorter than Shirley? Shirley was still an inch shorter than Lelouch though! Honestly, the only thing that set her apart from Shirley (and all the other girls after Lelouch) was her indifferent disposition and her striking gold eyes. Those were more scary and off-putting more often than not, though. She was standoffish and didn't really have a personality she could decisively pin down so why was she getting more attention?!

 

Despite Lelouch's apparent exasperation with the girl, they were often together. Even if you spotted one of them alone, the other was never too far off. Lelouch flocked to her like a mother hen and she just rolled her eyes like an annoyed child.  She suddenly regretted that Suzaku didn't come on the trip. If he had, Shirley wouldn't have had any time with Lelouch but at least he wouldn't be trailing after Chane like a dog!

Worse yet, everyone else seemed to be okay with her, if not openly liked her. Milly seemed to adore her, probably because she now had a co-conspirator in causing Lelouch grief who also didn't mind getting felt up. Rivalz thought she was pretty but immediately followed up by saying that no one could even hold a candle to Milly. As usual, Milly glossed over the compliment and continued to hug and grope Chane. Nina can't oppose Milly so she kept silent about any negative opinions she may have had towards the sudden addition.

 

 

Shirley had calmly accepted that Lelouch was infatuated with another girl and that she would be fighting an upward battle for his affections. Until she heard the sleeping arrangements.

Originally, the girls were going to sleep in the same room. Rivalz and Lelouch had the last available single rooms in the inn. But now they had one more. So where was the uninvited guest going to sleep?

Much to Shirley's chagrin, Milly nearly tossed Chane into Lelouch's room. She had been hoping that Lelouch would demand she stay in the girls' room but she was shocked when he accepted it as if it wasn't out of the ordinary for them to sleep in the same room. Milly's eyebrows disappear into her hair line and Rivalz looks conflicted between congratulating his friend or being jealous. It would amuse Shirley a lot more if she wasn't also at a loss.  The ever-oblivious Lelouch notices none of their reactions and turns around to go into his room. _  
_

 

He's about to shut the door behind when Shirley finally regains control of her body and stops him from shutting the door with a loud slap to the wall near his face. Startled, Lelouch patiently waits for her to explain herself. "Lelouch! What do you think you're doing?!"

He flinches at her nearly super sonic screech but answers, "What do you mean?" 

 

"Where are you sleeping?"

 

He looks at her as if she's a bit slow and she is ready to hit him for it at this point, but he answers, "The bed."

 

"And Chane?"

 

"The bed." Her crush's blank face tells her that she needs to spell it out for him.

 

She breathes through her nose to calm herself down a bit before extrapolating, "You're going to sleep with Chane-I MEAN IN THE SAME BED." Embarrassed by her outburst, she quiets her voice before finishing,"and that doesn't bother you at all?"  

She honestly wonders how someone so smart can be so slow on matters like these as it takes Lelouch a full minute to comprehend the magnitude of what she just said. Upon realization, his face flushes so red that she fears all of his blood rushed to his face. Shirley thoroughly enjoyed the view of Lelouch the Flustered Mess, and felt confident that he would immediately throw Chane out of his room or at least offer to sleep on the floor. (Lelouch is a gentleman and he wouldn't make a lady sleep on the floor. Even if Shirley thinks that Chane hardly qualifies as a lady.)

Her hopes are dashed when she hears a loud thump and Lelouch regains his composure. He immediately turns around, even uncharacteristically leaving the door ajar! (Lelouch is neat and precise at all times.) 

 

The next thing she hears is Lelouch admonishing Chane yet again, "You better not be on the bed, C.C.!"

 

She nonchalantly baits him, "And if I am?"

 

"You were just outside."

 

Shirley doesn't hear anything and the door isn't open wide enough for her to see into the room, but she assumes Chane is giving him her signature unimpressed look.

 

Lelouch growls, "You were covered in snow!"

 

"I don't care if the bed is wet."

 

"Well, I do! What do you have against clean beds?!" Lelouch seems to forget about Shirley while rambling about pizza stains on his pristine sheets and shuts the door forcefully. She can still hear their squabble but she can't make out what they're saying. 

 

Shirley is left with two cold, hard facts: 1) Lelouch calls her by a nickname. 2) He and  _C.C._ often share a bed together.

 

 

 

By morning, Shirley is at the end of her rope. She can't accept that Lelouch picked someone who causes him so much grief. She spent all night comparing herself to _C.C._ and couldn't think of a single reason why Lelouch stays with her. She didn't sleep at all and that is what results in the foolhardy decision to confront her.

 

The last straw is when Shirley sees her exiting Lelouch's room in nothing but one of Lelouch's shirts. Her hair is barely out of place and little is left to the imagination with the haphazard way she wears his shirt. She loses it. 

 

Shirley storms up to C.C., blocking her path. The hallway is quite spacious but C.C. seems to be in an indulgent mood and stops for her. This just fuels Shirley's anger.

 

"Look," The straight line of C.C.'s mouth curls into a smirk. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just treat Lelouch like your servant! He deserves much better than you-"

 

"You mean like you?" It's the first thing she has directly said to Shirley and she wants to make it her last. She's so angry that she blanks on the speech she had prepared for this and the conversation just devolves into angry gestures and noises of disapproval from Shirley and a mocking sneer from C.C. She hasn't even articulated half of what she wanted to say to this awful woman before C.C. utterly dominates the conversation that had been going off the tracks with just one sentence, "Lelouch, your girlfriend has an issue with our proximity."

 

Normally, Shirley would be overjoyed that someone thinks that she and Lelouch are dating. When C.C. said it however, the lilt to her voice when she said his name and the condescending way she said "girlfriend" made Shirley want to scratch her eyes out. She had been so deep in these violent fantasies that she hadn't noticed a tired Lelouch coming up behind C.C.

He glances at the two of them before he unintentionally crushes her dream when he sternly replies, "What are you saying? Shirley isn't my girlfriend. We're nothing more than friends."  C.C. hums noncommittally, but the smirk is still nestled on her face. Lelouch turns to look at her and does a double take at her scantily clad form. He blushes brightly before promptly dragging C.C. back into their room for "actual clothes."

 

 

Despite all of the trials up until this point: Lelouch's oblivious nature, the fierce competition from almost every other girl in school, and Lelouch's tendency to hover over Nunally; the one to make her admit defeat is just one woman. A woman that seems bored with him most of the time and treats him like a slave.

 

One word in particular comes to mind: witch. Suddenly, it all makes sense. He's been enchanted by a witch.

 

 

However, Shirley chalks it up to lack of sleep when she thinks she hears a whispered reply of  _you're not too far off actually._

 

 

 


End file.
